Love Story
by xxRainbow-muffinsxx
Summary: Naruto sings his Teme a lovely song. Narusasu. Songfiction


Love Story

By: Renji0luver

Tifa-hey guys my name is now Deidara so when you review call me that! No I do NOT own Naruto cause if I did it would have a lot of yaoi yumminess in it. Soo moving on ok so another thing is you may or may not know is that Taylor Swift wrote a song called _Love Story_ well I do NOT own that either, but I did improvise a few words and names but it is totally her song! So enjoy and if you want to see the original lyrics they'll be at the end of the story! Fluff and yaoi so don't like don't read and reviews are appreciated!

Ch. 1

The lights of the carnival were shining brightly as Naruto and Sasuke entered. Naruto, who was Hokage, had been volentold to sing a song at the carnival. He had no idea what he was going to sing. Even now as he entered hand in hand with his boyfriend, Sasuke, he still had no idea what he was going to sing. "Naru?" A voice said quietly Naruto turned as he saw their old friend Hinata with her boyfriend Gaara the Kazekage. His blue eyes grew bright. "Hinata!" he nearly shouted. Sasuke looked around seeing that everyone was used to Naruto's loud voice. "Omigosh it is you! How long has it been, Naru?" Hinata squealed. It seemed she was no longer a quiet, shy girl she used to be when they were younger. "Five years! So how is Sand?" Naruto asked Hinata smiled and pulled Gaara close to her. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up affectionately at Gaara "It's awesome!" She whispered. It was as though the quiet Hinata was back even though it was only for a little while. "So Sasuke" Gaara's deep voice said "how have things been going with school and Sasu's Tea and Cake's? [A/N: yes it's a tea and cake shop because my best friend cosplays as Sasuke and she want to open up a Tea and Cake shop so SHUDUP!]

Sasuke looked up finally seeing he was being recognized "Oh it's been going good. I'm going for my Master's degree next semester and my tea shop is the second most popular in Leaf." Hinata turned to Sasuke "Oh, wow I have to totally go there! At least while we're here!" Naruto smiled, glad for his Teme to get some business. "Oh which reminds me, how long are you in town?" Gaara smiled at Hinata "Well this one here wants to stay a year but we're just gonna stay one week" Hinata hit Gaara's arm "I do NOT want to stay a year! I just said a month" They all laughed, when a voice called out, "Omigawd! Hinata?!" they all turned to see Sakura and her boyfriend Rock Lee. Hinata squealed but then turned back to Naruto and Sasuke "We'll catch up later, ok?" Then she bounced over to Sakura, pulling a tired looking Gaara with her. Naruto laughed and then pulled Sasuke to the Ramen stand. "Oh all that talking was getting me hungry" Naruto laughed. "Naru! Ramen? Right now?" Sasuke asked his Dobe "Yep" was the reply Sasuke put his hands on his hips "Fine then come find me when you're done!" Naruto quickly got out of line reluctant to leave the ramen stand. "I'm sorry, Sasu! Forgive me?" Sasuke glanced at Naruto "Uke!" he murmured under his breath.

As they walked further on a DJ came up through the loud speakers around the fun filled park. "Yo! Supsup? We gonna be playin songs through the whole evenin' so get to dancin' and singin' to da mix, ya'll!" Naruto let go of Sasuke "Oh!" Naruto said. Sasuke glanced at his Dobe. "Fine, Dobe! I'll go ride my rides and you can dance, meet me when it's time for you to perform! It's in an hour and a half so make sure your on time!" Naruto nodded then went to go dance to _Complicated_ by Avril Lavigne. A teenage girl asked Naruto "Who is this?" Naruto glanced at her as if she was crazy. The girl looked taken aback "Oh! I didn't know it was you Hokage-sama!" She blushed but Naruto laughed "Just call me Naruto, ok? And it's Avril Lavigne she's a girl in the U.S.

**~Now to Sasuke's side~**

Sasuke rode every single ride he wanted to go on. Finally he got to the last ride… the "Twister" it was supposed to rotate the seats, while rotating the cage, while rotating the arms while rotating the whole ride… pretty wicked. When he got on he could see the whole carnival, even the DJ and the dancers. He looked for that beloved orange and black jumpsuit but didn't see it anywhere. Two words: He panicked. As the ride slowly began to turn and twist he searched for the bright blond hair, orange jumpsuit, and that loud voice of his Dobe but couldn't see or hear them anywhere. When the ride finally ended he rushed off. Hopefully he had gone to the Ramen stand. He found it but his Naru wasn't there. He finally sat down on a bench near the stage and sighed. Where was his Naru? [A/N: No Naru is not dead you'll just have to wait and see ~chu~]

**~Now to Naruto's side~**

He was sitting in one of the buildings, hard at work. He had heard a song (that he knew and liked) and decided to revise it a little for his Teme… he murmured to himself "Romeo? No Teme…no not Teme, Sasu? No not Sasu…just Sasuke? Yea just Sasuke" he beamed as he finished his song. It was a forgiveness gift for Sasuke and a song to prove his love

**~Thirty minutes later~**

"Ok people give it up for the one and only Hokage!!!!" Sasuke's head shot up as he heard the comment from the DJ. "Naru?" he asked himself. Naruto came out wearing a punk outfit and he saw Sasuke and waved. "This is dedicated to My Teme, Sasuke. This isn't my song but I liked it and I just wanted to say that I love you Sasuke and to please forgive me…Start the music"

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
In the village with summer air_

See the Hokage, see the people, the ball lights  
I see you make your way through the market  
And say hello  
Little did I know

Sasuke stood straight up and began to move to the front of the crowd. This was one of the only favorite U.S. songs that he actually liked. Naru was NOT going to ruin it, but then he heard the next part

_That you were Sasuke, you were throwing kunai  
And Iruka said, "stay away from Naruto"  
And I was crying in the square  
Begging Sasuke, please don't go  
And I said_

Sasuke, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Teme, just say yes  


Sasuke looked over to where Hinata and Gaara stood, they both looked shocked. Then Sasuke turned toward Sakura and Rock Lee and their mouths had fallen to the floor. Sasuke saw me and Naruto's old Sensei, Kakashi with his boyfriend, Iruka and they were completely blown away. Sasuke the prince and him the…princess? …what was Dobe doing?_  
_

_So, I sneak out to the woods to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this village for a little while_

Oh oh  
Cause you were Sasuke, I was the scarlet letter  
And Kakashi said, "stay away from Naruto"  
But you were my everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go  
And I said  


Sasuke looked up at Naruto…Sasuke loved him, too but why did he have to do this? It was kind of embarrassing but it was also cute. Sasuke looked at all the people around me. Most of them were fan girls who were currently giving Naruto (even though he was Hokage) evil looks.

_  
Sasuke, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Teme, just say yes_

_Sasuke, save me  
They try to tell me how I feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Teme, just say yes  
_

By now Sasuke was quite interested in what the ending of the song was…

_  
Oh oh_

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of Leaf  
And I said  


Sasuke glanced at him…what was he going to do…propose to him? Like in the song…the _original _song?

_  
Sasuke, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said_

Marry me, Naruto, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to Kakashi  
Go pick out a white tux  
It's a love story  
Dobe, just say yes

Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

Naruto finished his song with a grand finale by bowing! "Thank you! This is obviously dedicated to my Sasu! I love you!" Sasuke gaped as he blew a kiss to his Teme and went around the back. Sasuke came around to meet him. "What the fuck was that about?" Sasuke screamed at him. Naruto shrugged at him sheepishly "What? It's one of your favorite songs so I thought that I would make it ours" Sasuke looked at him getting ready to pound him but then conviction hit him and the fact that a whole bunch of fan girls were starring at them and listening in on their conversation. Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto making all the girls shriek with anger. Sasuke took Naruto's face with his hands and bit his lip wanting entrance into his mouth. He opened his eyes and saw the girl's faces he couldn't help but chuckle. Naruto caught on and opened his mouth letting the girl's see their tongues dance. Then a girl came out of the crowd and stood near Naruto and Sasuke kissing. "What the hell is you girl's problems? Can't you see that they need privacy? Back off losers!" Some of the girl's hissed but they all ran off. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke and recognized the girl as the one he talked to earlier. "Hey Naruto whenever you need a body guard just ask, ok?" she turned at Sasuke "You have the best guy you could ever have, Sasuke. Keep him or someone else might get him" she winked at both of them and bounded off towards the Ferris wheel. "Who was that?" Sasuke asked licking his lips. Naruto shrugged "Some girl I met when I was dancing, she was actually the one that suggested I take a song and rearrange it…she's ok not a fan girl" Sasuke shrugged "Ok as long as she's not after you its fine with me" then he pecked his Dobe on the lips and shrugged again.

**~That night 11 pm~**

"Hurry up, Teme! I'm cold" Naruto said as he was in bed. Sasuke looked through the mirror and saw his very tired boyfriend in bed. After their encounter with the "body guard girl" they had went to the ramen shop and rode a few rides. Then they went to go see a movie and ran into the girl again but this time she was with another girl. The two of the girls had kissed and walked into the movies she winked at Sasuke again. That had been weird but it explained things. After the movie they went to go eat (no not ramen Sasuke wouldn't stand it if they had). They came home and were getting ready for bed…well at least Sasuke still was. "SASU!" Naruto screamed from the bedroom "I'm coming!" he screamed back. He turned off the light in the bathroom and slipped into bed with him. "Gosh Teme I was cold over here." From behind Sasuke wrapped my hands around his Dobe's waist. "Just go to sleep" Sasuke whispered into his ear. Naruto yawned and instantly fell asleep after that. It had been a pretty long day. Naruto had turned on the radio before he had fallen asleep and it was still on. Sasuke reached over the bed to turn it off when a familiar song began to play:

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know  


Sasuke sighed and slowly closed my eyes humming.

_  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please don't go  
And I said_

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

So, I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

Oh oh  
Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
But you were my everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go  
And I said  


Sasuke sang along with the song, loving Taylor Swift's voice…which reminded him of Naruto's…

_  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_

Romeo, save me  
They try to tell me how I feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said

Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said  


And you know what? He might just marry Naruto…He smirked

_  
Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_

Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh

'Cause we were both young when I first sa_w you_

I smiled and turned it up falling asleep to _"Our song"_

Dei- hey guys!!! I hoped you guys liked it!!! I know it's lots of fluff and stuff but it's pretty cool it's sad I know guys I really need to stop writing sad yaoi but I can't help it!!! Lol well yaoi yumminess and REVIEW!!


End file.
